rihannawikinowfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Loud
Loud è il quinto album della cantante barbadiana Rihanna, pubblicato il 12 novembre 2010 dall'etichetta discografica Def Jam. Il primo singolo estratto dall'album è "Only Girl (In the World)", pubblicato il 10 settembre dello stesso anno, in cui troviamo una Rihanna più carica, divertente e dance che ha abbandonato le atmosfere dark e cupe di Rated R. Il brano ha raggiunto la prima posizione nella classifica dei download negli Stati Uniti, divenendo il suo ottavo singolo a raggiungerne la vetta. Il 29 ottobre 2010 è stata pubblicata la canzone "What's My Name?", in coppia con Drake come secondo singolo, mentre "S&M" è stato il terzo singolo. È stato chiesto ai fan di scegliere il quinto singolo attraverso un sondaggio, e il più votato è risultato essere "California King Bed". "Cheers (Drink to That)" è stato scelto dalla stessa Rihanna come sesto singolo in un annuncio trapelato su Twitter. Le registrazioni di Loud sono iniziate nel febbraio 2010 e sono finite sei mesi dopo, ad agosto. Questo album ha venduto mondialmente oltre 5 milioni di copie. Sfondo In un'intervista con MTV, Ne-Yo, che fu arruolato come produttore del quarto album di inediti di Rihanna, Rated R, ha confessato che non avrebbe scritto per Rihanna brani che richiamassero la violenza inflitta alla cantante da Chris Brown ma ha annunciato che presto Rihanna avrebbe sfruttato un nuovo stile, più emotivo e irascibile per il suo prossimo album. Il quarto disco riscosse un forte successo a livello commerciale e fu trainato da cinque singoli, tra cui il fortunato esito di Rude Boy. Trascorsa nientemeno che la metà di un anno dal lancio di Rated R, nel giugno del 2010, è stato rivelato che Rihanna stava pianificando di pubblicare presto il suo quinto album.Erik Hermansen degli StarGate parlò di come fosse emerso lo spirito dell'album dicendo: "Rihanna è venuta da noi prima che ci mettessimo a registrare Only Girl (In the World) e disse "mi sento in pace con me stessa. Ho voglia di fare un passo indietro per divertirmi, ho voglia di dar vita a musica felice e dinamica". Sean Garrett ha paragonato le nuove incisioni ai suoi fortunati singoli Umbrella e Rude Boy. In un'intervista per MTV il vice presidente della Def Jam Records ha invece paragonato il disco in uscita di Rihanna al multiplatino Thriller di Michael Jackson dicendo: "Rihanna tornerà nuovamente stupendo tutti. Il nostro modello per quest'album è Thriller di Michael Jackson". A questo quinto album hanno partecipato cantanti, cantautori e produttori come Taio Cruz, Alek da Kid, Sean Garrett Ne-Yo,[33] Rico Love, Timbaland, Shontelle, David Guetta e Drake. Rihanna e L.A. Rei hanno assemblato un gruppo di autori di testi e musiche e di produttori discografici in alcuni studi di registrazione a Los Angeles per due settimane per scriverle brani. "Mi mancherà lo stile di Rated R, ma niente è eguagliabile all'album che sto per fare. Mi sono assicurata che la mia musica non vi deludesse. Voi fan mi difendete sempre, quindi avrete delle meravigliose canzoni per giustificare ciò che fate. Non voglio tornare allo stile di Good Girl Gone Bad. Voglio semplicemente fare il prossimo passo per la mia evoluzione," ha affermato Rihanna. Nel settembre 2010 Rihanna ha annunciato il titolo dell'album dicendo: "fate tutti rumore, impazzite, esaltatevi, perché sono emozionata. Sarò semplicemente me stessa, perché è quello che voi amate di più, ed è ciò che mi fa sentire meglio. Semplicemente l'essere normale, e per normale intendo Loud! Sfacciata, divertente, amoreggiante, dinamica". Mentre Rihanna era sul set del film Battleship, ha spiegato, in un'intervista con Entertainment Tonight, che "Loud è la parola, il nome dell'album che definitivamente riflette il suo contenuto, è veramente sfacciato e scherzoso e cattura l'attenzione, ecco perché mi piace. Ti coinvolge. È colorato vivacemente."[38] La copertina dell'album è stata rivelata il 28 ottobre 2010. Dopo aver co-scritto nove canzoni su tredici per il cd Rated R, con quest'album Rihanna smette di nuovo di collaborare alla scrittura delle tracce, per poi riprendere l'anno successivo con l'album Talk That Talk, co-scrivendo sei canzoni su quattordici. Struttura Loud propone generi up-tempo e pop, che abbracciano la dance-pop e la musica elettro-R&B, e documenta il ritorno di Rihanna alla musica dancehall, dominante nei dischi precedenti, Music of the Sun e A Girl Like Me. In un'intervista concessa a MTV, Rihanna ha affermato: "volevo fare canzoni che fossero tutte canzoni di Rihanna, e che nessun altro avrebbe potuto fare. Non volevo la musica pop generica che Ke$ha, Lady Gaga o Katy Perry avrebbero potuto fare." Stili Molte tracce sono state scritte da Shontelle, Ester Dean e Nicki Minaj. Il team di produzione musicale Stargate ha prodotto parte della musica, oltre che tre canzoni, Only Girl (In the World),'' What's My Name?'' e S&M. Il disco si apre con S&M, una uptempo molto potente, descritto da Rihanna come la traccia più vivace dell'album: il timbro di Rihanna e l’utilizzo della voce ricordano il singolo promozionale Breakin' Dishes dell'album Good Girl Gone Bad. What's My Name , in collaborazione con Drake, è una traccia giovane e scherzosa adatta sia al mercato urban che pop. Cheers (Drink to That) parla di una notte passata in città e utilizza il sample modificato di I'm With You della pop-rocker canadese Avril Lavigne, amica della cantante. Fading è invece una midtempo che utilizza il campionamento del singolo One by One di Enya; questa traccia è prodotta da Polow Da Don, che ha lavorato moltissimo con Chris Brown, ex della cantante. Only Girl (In the World) è una uptempo dallo stile dance pop, scelto come primo singolo estratto dall'album che ha riscosso un grande successo in tutto il mondo. L'album prosegue con California King Bed, la prima ballata dell'album che si apre con una dolce chitarra acustica e si intercala con quella elettrica nel ritornello e mette in risalto le doti vocali della cantante. Man Down mostra il lato caraibico della cantante e riprende i testi più "negativi" di Rated R: il brano parla infatti di violenza sul proprio uomo e come ritorna l'accostamento ritmo accattivante-testo crudele già proposto in S&M. L'ottava traccia, Raining Men, estratta come singolo promozionale dall'album, è in collaborazione con la rapper femminile Nicki Minaj. È l'uptempo più urban e R&B del disco. Nel disco della rapper, Pink Friday, c'è un'altra collaborazione tra le due cantanti: il pezzo in questione è Fly , estratto come quinto singolo dal suo album. Complicated è un brano prodotto da Tricky Stewart, in cui Rihanna spinge in alto con la voce. L'album continua con Skin, una canzone un po' spinta e ad alto tasso erotico, e si chiude con Love The Way You Lie (Part II), seconda parte della hit in collaborazione con Eminem in cui le parti del rapper sono state pressoché eliminate (tranne la parte finale) in favore di liriche più dolci e femminili interpretate da Rihanna. Tour Il Loud Tour è la quarta tournée della cantante Rihanna, a sostegno di Loud. Il tour è stato annunciato il 7 dicembre 2010 e comprende 108 spettacoli. Il tour è cominciato il 4 giugno 2011 a Baltimora, e visiterà poi il resto del Nordamerica. Il tour proseguirà poi in Brasile, prima di colpire i principali terreni dell'Europa, tra cui anche l'Italia l'11 dicembre 2011 a Torino e il 12 dicembre 2011 a Milano. La data finale a era prevista a Lisbona il 17 dicembre 2011 ma successivamente Rihanna annunciò altre tre nuove date a Londra il 20 dicembre, il 21 dicembre e il 22 dicembre 2011. Le date totali del tour, che inizialmente erano 99, sono per ora 108. A causa della forte domanda da parte del pubblico e vendita dei biglietti in circolazione, il tour è stato più volte prorogato. Per la promozione dell'album, Rihanna ha adottato un aspetto più innocente e femminile scegliendo i capelli rosso fuoco che riecheggiano la forza del disco. Tracce #''S&M(Mikkel Eriksen, Tor Hermansen, Sandy Wilhelm, Ester Dean) - 4:03 #What's My Name?'' (con Drake) (Tor Hermansen, Mikkel Eriksen, Tracy Hale, Ester Dean, Aubrey Graham) - 4:23 #''Cheers(Drink to That)'' (Andrew Harr, Jermaine Jackson, Laura Pergolizzi, Corey Gibson, C. Ivery, Lauren Christy, Graham Edwards, Avril Lavigne, Scott Spock) - 4:22 #''Fading(Jamal Jones, Ester Dean) - 3:20 #Only Girl(In the World)'' (Crystal Johnson, Mikkel Eriksen, Tor Hermansen, Sandy Wilhelm) - 3:55 #''California King Bed'' (Andrew Harr, Jermaine Jackson, Priscilla Renea, Alex Delicata) - 4:12 #''Man Down(Shama Joseph, Timothy & Theron Thomas, Shontelle Layne) - 4:27 #Raining Men(con Nicki Minaj) (Melvin Hough II, Rivelino Wouter, Timothy & Theron Thomas, Onika Maraj) - 3:44 #Complicated'' (Christopher Stewart, Ester Dean) - 4:18 #''Skin'' (Kenneth Coby, U. Yancy) - 5:04 #''Love The Way You Lie(Part II)'' (con Eminem) (Alexander Grant, Holly Hafferman, Marshall Mathers) - 4:56 Versioni Il disco è stato pubblicato nel novembre del 2010, in ben quattro edizioni distinte. *Standard Edition (Contenente il solo CD musicale con 11 tracce); *Deluxe Edition (Contenente le 11 tracce + un DVD di 30 minuti che mostra la Realizzazione dell'Album); *Couture Edition (Contenente anche un libro di 16 pagine e un poster); *Autographed Couture Edition (Identica alla Couture Edition, ma contiene l'autografo di Rihanna. In edizione limitata). Inoltre su iTunes è possibile acquistare la Deluxe Edition che include la versione piano di Love The Way You Lie(Part I), il videoclip del singolo Only Girl(In the World) e un remix. Tutte e quattro le versioni hanno in copertina Rihanna con i capelli rossi e gli occhi chiusi. Categoria:Album